Good Luck Teddy Part 1
'Good Luck Teddy Part 1 '''is the 4th episode of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]] and first half of the two part episode and the 14th episode overall. Summery Teddy Duncan has returned to New York once again to hangout with Jessie and the Ross's which makes them happy to see her but when a snowstorm hits New York for the next two days it turns into a problem. Plot (Peyton List): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day in New York Jessie Zuri Ravi and Emma were busy hanging out and doing their normal stuff. You know Jessie this is a great day I mean the holidays had passed and it might be cold but I am glad that we are spending the day together said Zuri. Yea thanks for getting me these dresses from the mall I love them said Emma. Thank you Jessie for getting the science stuff for me and Mrs Kipling said Ravi. Also Jessie I am glad that you got me tons of gold from people said Zuri. Well you are never gonna make me do that again said Jessie. Just as they were talking Teddy from Good Luck Charlie showed up for a visit to the Ross's. Hey Jessie, hey Ravi Zuri and Emma said Teddy. Hey Teddy no time no see whats up asked Jessie? Ah well nothing much we are just enjoying this nice weather said Ravi. So what brings you here asked Jessie? Well I am visiting you guys for two days because since my last visit was Christmas three years ago with my brother said Teddy. Anyways where is your brother asked Emma? Well I decided to leave him back home with my other brother and sister Charlie and my parents said Teddy. Well we should go home back to the apartment I heard on the news this morning that a big serious snow storm is gonna hit here hard for the next two days starting today into tomorrow said Ravi. I thought it was gonna be a nice day today said Emma. Well weather men can lie all the time said Zuri. Later that day at the apartment Jessie Teddy and the Ross's arrived back at the snow was falling down. Well looks like we are trapped here for the next two days said Jessie. Well what should we do now asked Teddy? Wait aren't there supposed to be fourth of you guys asked Teddy??? Teddy didn't know about Luke's passing which happened a year ago. Well where is Luke at is he home asked Teddy? Jessie and the others looked at each other and they looked at Teddy. Teddy didn't know why were they looking at her until they figured out what happened to Luke. What happened to Luke asked Teddy? Luke died from a drug overdose said Emma. I am so sorry about your loss I really am he might of been a creep on me but he was a lovable person and will be missed said Teddy. Thank you we are trying to move on and we are doing very well said Zuri. Well anyways what should we do looks the snow is falling down right now and its heavy so what should we do asked Teddy? Well we should get ready for bed anyways its late said Jessie. I agree everyone lets go to bed said Ravi. As they all went to bed and fell asleep for tomorrow, tomorrow is a another day. To Be Continued Trivia * This marks the return of Teddy Duncan from Good Luck Charlie.